<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters by NatrumDear23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038801">Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatrumDear23/pseuds/NatrumDear23'>NatrumDear23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatrumDear23/pseuds/NatrumDear23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters that Brian and Roger have written to each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May &amp; Roger Taylor, Brotherly Love - Relationship, Brothers - Relationship, Epic friendship - Relationship, anxt - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy. My friend and I wrote this. Also, I’m really sorry for not updating the other story. In all honesty, I’m not sure what to write next. If y’all have ideas, let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Brian,</p><p>	I feel this is the appropriate time to write this. so here goes.<br/>
dear Brian,</p><p>	I feel I finally found the words to express the way I feel. I want to thank you Brian. Thank you so much for giving me a chance in the band. I know I can be difficult and stubborn at times, but I appreciate you, Deaky, and Fred because you allowed me to express myself without putting me down. But Brian, I appreciate you most of all. I appreciate how you kept me together when Freddie was going through... you know... I've learned so much from you without even realizing it at the time. You taught me how to be a good friend to others and how to care about people. And I'm truly sorry for all those fights we've had. I guess sometimes I feel frustrated with you because I wish you'd understand more and it frustrates me. And I know you feel the same way. I know this stuff isn't easy for you Bri, but I want you to know that I'm here. Just like you were for me all those years and still now are. I love you my dearest brother. And I would never trade my life for anything. You asked me once what I would change about my life. I would've changed it so I would have  met you sooner.</p><p>	Brian, you say you're alright, but I can see that you're sad and it's not easy to watch. This time we're living in is stressful but I need you to know that you can open up to me. I know I'm not the easiest person to open up to, but I love you and it hurts me to know that you're feeling this way. And I know that Deaky and Fred feel the same way. I want you to not worry so much about things Brian. You're working yourself up and that's not healthy. That worries me so much because you're getting older and... you can't handle all that stress as well as you used to. I'm sorry if I'm lecturing, but I care about you and I don't want you to get depressed over something you can't control. I love you Brian, and I just want you to worry about yourself for a bit. I know I don't normally do it, but we have to work on that. And I promise you that I'll help you out.<br/>
From your dearest brother,<br/>
Roger Meddows Taylor</p><p>Dear Roger,</p><p>  First off, thank you. I know how hard it is for you to admit to things or just plain old show your feelings. I know you appreciate me and I appreciate you. You may not realize but you show it in so many different ways.  You lecture all the time but I think we both know that I’m worse. I’m just so passionate about science and animals etc. All those fights were not you fault or John’s or Fred’s or mine. We were all at fault. But you what? Those fights were made because we’re a band. That’s what happens. But at the end of the day, we’re friends, no, family. I love how you’ve let me in your world and gave me the joy of a relationship with your children/grandchildren.</p><p>	◦	  Rog, I gotta be honest I have been really down, especially now that I can’t go anywhere, I’m stuck in my house with not a whole lot to distract me. My campains and music are a beautiful distraction and now what do I have? I don’t have many hobbies. I took Freddie’s death hard, probably almost as much as Deaky. I was so depressed but I kept going to keep you happy and myself sane. But I guess that isn’t the right thing to do. There are some days where I still want to just stay in my bed and break down and the situation we’re in now isn’t helping. I hate this life isn’t fair, why does this shit happen? I Can’t do it Rog, I just... I feel so helpless. If I didn’t have Anita or my kids or you, I don’t want to think of what my life would be like. I love you.. And you’ll always be  my Soul brother.</p><p>Yours truly,<br/>
Dr. Brian May</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>